Until The End
by RandomGirl200
Summary: The tale of Clove and Cato; the two vicious careers who are participating in this year's Games. No matter what, the pair will always stick together, through thick and thin, nobody will be able to break their bond. They'll just grow stronger, in more ways than one. What'll happen once the gong sounds? This is their journey. From the beginning until the end.


**Hey there! (:**

**Before anybody says - yes, I know, this idea has been used a LOT. I just felt like doing it myself, and I think (well, hope) it'll turn out good.**

**I appreciate you clicking on my story, and I'd appreciate it more if you review. Thanks.**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter! If people like it, I'll continue.**

**Enjoy! I don't own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

"Now as you all know," one of the head trainers began. "The Reaping is tomorrow. I have a feeling that District 2 will have another victor this year. All of you in this very room have been training long and hard. For two of you, this is your chance to show them what you're made of."

Nearby, whilst he droned on and on about bringing pride to the district, a girl was deep in training, concentration etched across her face. Everybody knew not to bother her whilst she was practicing. If doing so, there's a slim chance you'll make it out of the academy doors alive. Clove Blackwood, the best girl at the academy and expert knife thrower. She never misses, not once has she ever nor will she ever. If your within ten feet of this girl, you'd automatically turn and walk the other way at the sight of one of her deadly glares. Most of the time she is equipped with one (or many) of her precious knives, stowed away in her hair, shoes... wherever she can put them. Just beware when around Clove. She's a walking time bomb, ready to detonate and destruct anything in her path.

"Cato Knight," the same trainer continued. "You said you were volunteering this year, yes?" Cato was the best boy at the academy by far.

"Absolutely," a tall, muscular blonde replied, a wicked grin upon his lips.

"Alright, clear off you lot, get in as much training as you can," all of the trainees were dismissed, and they all retreated to their training stations. Cato wandered over to swords, which were his specialty, and found himself next to none other than Fuhrman herself.

"Why, if it isn't the little one," Cato sneered mockingly, causing Clove to merely grin. She whirled round and instantly, Cato felt the jagged side of a blade touching his throat.

"Don't call me little," she growled, the same smirk on her face as she noticed Cato's expression. Little, but deadly.

"Fine," Cato says, using all of his strength to prevent him from saying something he'd probably regret.

"Good," Clove snapped, and she withdrew the knife from Cato's neck hesitantly. Sending the blonde boy one last glare, Clove averted her attention to the many training dummies before her, and she swiped up at least five knifes. Feet outstretched, arm ready to throw, Clove was in her trance. She hurtled a first knife, the blade whizzing through the air and lodging itself into a dummy's heart. Another dagger soared, landing on another's head. Once more, another knife had made its way into the centre of another dummy's heart. Lastly, the petite yet deadly girl hurtled her last two knives, perfectly hitting dead centre.

"Not bad," she heard Cato murmur, admiration detected in his voice.

"I know," Clove teased. "So, you're volunteering, hey Cato?"

"Yup," Cato says, and even though her back was to him, Clove could tell he was smirking. "Why... scared you're going to get Reaped, and have to face me?"

"Never in a million years will I be scared of you," Clove retorted, collecting her knives from the punctured dummies and placing them back where she had picked them up, running her finger delicately along each blade.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Cato mumbles, before walking off.

Clove rolled her eyes, and with one last wistful glance at the training centre, she too walked out of the academy.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the curtains, lighting up Clove's bedroom immensely. Clove herself sat up and groaned, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Then, just like that, being tired was replaced with excitement. It was Reaping day.

Throwing her covers off of her, Clove hopped out of bed and to her wardrobe, flinging the doors open. She scanned her clothes; what would she wear? She must dress to impress. After all, Clove felt like it was her year this time. That it was her year to be chosen, to enter... and to come out on top. Eventually, Clove had chosen a strapless black dress, and her signature black boots, which she had stored two knifes inside, before slipping her feet in afterwards. Always be prepared. Fiddling with her dark locks and taking one last look in the mirror, Clove was ready to go. She made her way downstairs where she came face to face with her parents.

"Come on then, Clove," her dad murmurs, and the three of them make their way out of their house and down towards the square. Her parents were... supportive, as Clove put it. They weren't thoroughly excited about Reaping's, not unless Clove herself was going to be selected.

Eventually, Clove had made her way into the fifteen year old girls section, whilst her parents hung back. Her green orbs scanned the crowd of eager teenagers, all of them desperate for their chance, before they are too old to compete, to bring their district honour. Her eyes met a pair of ones all too familiar; Cato's. The pair shared a silent look before Violet, their cheerful district escort, walked on stage. Her Capitol accent blared painfully through Clove's ears, whom was trying to block her out as the Capitol video played. Though, once it was over, Clove was now listening intently.

"Ladies first!" Violet chirped, making Clove roll her eyes. Capitol people were so cheery and loud... ugh, she couldn't stand them. Violet produced a slip of paper from the Reaping bowl and unfolded it, reading the name loud and clear. "Clove Blackwood!"

Clove triumphantly made her way through the crowd, shooting glares at any girl who dared to open their mouth. She did not want anybody to volunteer, and the rest of the district girls could sense that. Nobody spoke a word as Clove made her way on stage.

"Now for the boys!" Violet continue, sticking her hand in and pulling out a slip between her fingers. However, before she had a chance to even read the name, a voice was heard.

"I volunteer!" It was indeed none other than Cato, who had his lips spread into a victorious grin as he climbed up onto the stage.

"Well, I do believe we have a volunteer, which is no surprise," Violet piped up, and Clove glared holes into her purple wig. Oh, how she wanted to throttle that annoying woman. "What's your name?"

"Cato Knight," Cato replied smugly, and Clove bit her tongue hard to prevent her from growling at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you this year's tributes! Clove Blackwood and Cato Knight!" Violet announced, and then Clove was in a daze. She didn't even realise that she was in a room, and her parents had just burst in.

"Oh, sweetie!" her mother gushed, a smile upon her lips. "I knew this year would be your time to shine!"

"Make us proud," her dad murmurs, enclosing his daughter into a hug. "Come home as a victor, darling."

"Don't worry," Clove murmured into her father's coat. "I will." She felt so confident, and yet she had not seen them, assumed her opponents would be weak and easy to take down. Nobody could stand in her way.

Then again, as her parents left and she boarded the train, she remembered Cato. She couldn't kill him... right?

"Worried already?" Cato teased, noticing Clove's thoughtful expression.

"Never," Clove snarled, and took the farthest seat away from him.

Right now, Cato was annoying her deeply. It'll be easy to kill him. But they're friends. Any bond is broken when you enter the arena.

But this time, it might just make one certain bond stronger.

* * *

**DONE!**

**Not the best, I know, but it's only the beginning. As I normally say, the chapters increase greatly as the story develops. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! The next chapter should be up soon if I get reviews (at least 3+) so stay tuned!**

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Love you all!**

**~Random (;**


End file.
